


La vita di Margareth War

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2020 [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Autopsy procedures, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gun Violence, Medical Procedures
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Margareth War è un genio. Si è laureata in medicina a 23 anni e ha trovato subito lavoro. La sua vita cambia il giorno in cui lei conosce Michael Thorne, appena promosso a detective, e un uomo entra sparando nell'Underground.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: COWT 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622722
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	La vita di Margareth War

**Author's Note:**

> NON è una WIP. Non la finirò mai probabilmente. Mi serviva per il COWT challenge: Prompt - Non uccidere
> 
> Scritta tanto tempo fa, fa un po' pena.

Margareth War era una ragazza come tante, certo, lei si trovava in una posizione economica più agiata, ma amava considerarsi una ragazza normale. Di certo non la si poteva definire snob o piena di sé, nonostante vivesse in una bella casa di due piani a Londra, era una ragazza semplice, non troppo amante della moda e sempre molto brava a scuola a ventitré anni era già laureata in medicina e psicologia ad Oxford e parlava Italiano, Spagnolo, Francese e, ovviamente, Inglese. 

I suoi genitori vivevano negli Stati Uniti, a New York. Ma lei aveva trovato un posto come consulente medico-psicologico di un’azienda edile londinese e non aveva la minima intenzione di tornare nella Grande Mela.

Fisicamente, Margareth, era bella, anche se non se ne rendeva conto. Era convinta che se la gente la fissava, era perché c’era qualcosa che non andava nei suoi capelli o nel suo modo di vestire. Era sicura che se qualcuno le chiedeva un appuntamento, era solo per i suoi soldi o per prenderla in giro. Non capiva che con il suo sorriso spontaneo, le sue labbra carnose, i suoi occhi verde acqua e i suoi capelli biondi leggermente ondulati risultava molto attraente. Lei vedeva in sé solo i difetti, un brufolo sulla fronte, un leggero soprappeso, le curve troppo ampie, i piedi grandi e le mani, a dir suo, troppo mascoline. 

Comunque alla fin fine non era di certo scontenta della sua vita, anzi, lei credeva che la sua vita fosse perfetta anche senza un ragazzo accanto a lei. Viveva per la famiglia, il lavoro e le amiche e non le serviva altro. Ma non sapeva che presto, molto presto, la sua vita sarebbe cambiata per sempre.

\-------------

Margareth si alzò presto quel giorno, doveva andare in ufficio perché, durante i lavori della mattina, uno dei pilastri dell’edificio che l’azienda stava costruendo era caduto addosso ad un operaio e il suo capo l’aveva chiamata con urgenza perché questo non riusciva più a camminare. Poi si sarebbe dovuta incontrare con la sua migliore amica, Jennifer Thomas, subito dopo il lavoro.

Dopo aver fatto colazione, si fece la doccia, si vestì, si lavò i denti e uscì di casa. Normalmente, per andare al lavoro, prendeva la macchina, ma proprio il giorno prima la sua macchina aveva deciso di non accendersi più e l’aveva dovuta portare dal meccanico, così prese la metro, il famoso “underground” londinese. A Margareth non piaceva troppo stare chiusa sottoterra, quindi di solito preferiva prendere uno degli enormi bus a due piani che giravano per la città, ma quel giorno era di fretta e la metro era la soluzione più rapida. 

Così, uscì di casa e scese le scale che la dovevano portare alla biglietteria, ricaricò l’Oyster card che aveva comprato il primo giorno a Londra e che teneva da parte per le giornate in cui doveva per forza prendere i mezzi e scese le scale, inoltrandosi nel labirinto sotterraneo dell’Underground. 

Dal suo appartamento ad Hampstead, fortunatamente, bastava salire sulla Northern in direzione Kings Cross e aspettare pazientemente di raggiungere la fermata di Embarkment, a pochi passi dai più interessanti siti turistici della città. Il gigantesco London Eye, la cattedrale di Westminster ed il parlamento inglese, con il famoso “Big Ben”. Il fatto che il suo ufficio distasse pochi metri dalla famosa torre dell’orologio, la rendeva estremamente felice, quella torre e la sua storia, l’avevano sempre affascinata. 

Appena salita sul treno avvistò, tra il mare di gente che entrava e usciva, un posto libero vicino alla porta. Corse subito a sedersi facendosi largo tra la gente a spintoni e scuse. Accanto a lei c’era un ragazzo sulla ventina, ascoltava musica dal suo iPod con delle cuffie da DJ di un rosso acceso. Era un ragazzo carino, con un viso simpatico, ma quello che più richiamò l’attenzione di Margareth fu com’era vestito. Portava un paio di jeans scoloriti, delle scarpe nere lucide, una giacca blu scuro, una camicia bianca e una cravatta annodata male dello stesso colore della giacca. Sembrava vestito come un bambino a cui per la prima volta è stato detto di vestirsi elegante. Quest’ultimo pensiero la fece ridere cos¡ cercò di soffocare la risata nella manica della maglietta ma il ragazzo se ne accorse comunque. 

\- Hei! Hai qualche problema con me? – le chiese infastidito.

\- No, tranquillo è solo che non ti sei annodato bene la cravatta. Sei buffo, sai? – rispose Margareth con gentilezza. Era sempre troppo sincera lei, non aveva peli sulla lingua e se le chiedevano qualcosa lei rispondeva sempre ciò che pensava. E anche con questo ragazzo non era diverso. In quanto a lui, sembrava imbarazzato, come se non sapesse come rispondere alla sua affermazione cosi spontanea e sincera.

\- Ho… è il mio primo giorno di lavoro e… be’… io… non sono abituato a vestirmi elegante… cosi…

\- Ah. Ho capito. – poi indicò la sua cravatta – Posso? - Il ragazzo sembrava molto imbarazzato ma annuì e la lasciò fare. Margareth slacciò il nodo alla cravatta del ragazzo e lo rifece, spiegando ogni passo in modo da farglielo memorizzare per il futuro – Ecco fatto, ora va meglio.

\- Grazie. Scusa se prima sono stato scortese ma sono molto nervoso. Mi sono appena laureato in criminologia e sto andando al distretto di polizia per il mio primo giorno. Vedi – e le mostrò un distintivo nuovo di zecca.

\- Wow… Un poliziotto, e su cosa indaga agente?

\- Per fortuna ancora su niente, è il mio primo giorno con un vero distintivo, ho fatto dei mesi di prova l’anno scorso e mi hanno detto: “Michael Torne, lei sarà un ottimo agente”. Io lo spero proprio. 

I due stavano scambiando cordiali parole, Margareth cercava di metterlo a suo agio, c’era passata anche lei in fondo, il primo giorno di lavoro è difficile per chiunque. E poi, in pochi istanti tutto cambiò, Margareth sentì delle grida, un uomo con un mitra era salito sul treno, come non si capiva, visto i controlli che c’erano a tutte le entrate. Margareth vide una custodia di violino per terra e capì come aveva fatto. Dopo un momento di esitazione l’uomo, gridando, cominciò a sparare contro tutti, Michael tirò fuori una pistola dalla fondina che aveva al fianco, e che a Margareth era sfuggita completamente, e sparò un colpo. Un proiettile lo colpì al braccio prima che il suo raggiungesse il criminale, così Margareth, senza sapere esattamente ciò che faceva, si nascose dietro un sedile della metro, prese la pistola che nell’impatto era caduta dalle mani del poliziotto, prese la mira come aveva fatto innumerevoli volte al tiro a segno, e sparò. 

Non avendo mai sparato con una pistola vera però, non si aspettava un contraccolpo così potente da farla cadere all’indietro e far finire il proiettile che doveva ucciderla contro la parete, permettendole invece di vedere come il suo aveva colpito il criminale. Accorsero gli agenti, i sopravvissuti la acclamarono, ma lei non sentiva ciò che dicevano, vedeva solo i morti. Il suo istinto di medico la portò a correre in giro per il treno cercando feriti, curandoli con il kit di pronto soccorso che le portarono degli agenti, cercò di fare ciò che poteva per salvare più persone possibile e, quando arrivarono le ambulanze, aiutò i paramedici indicando i feriti più gravi, quelli che non potevano camminare, quelli che erano feriti leggermente e quelli svenuti. Poi si avvicinò al criminale e, rendendosi conto che era ancora vivo, lo medicò come aveva fatto con gli altri e mandò i paramedici a chiamare un poliziotto perché lo scortasse e lo tenesse d’occhio una volta in ospedale. 

Quando la polizia arrivò, indicò loro l’agente ferito, non era grave e cosi aveva deciso di non andare con i paramedici, indico i cadaveri al coroner, poi si sedette in un angolo con la testa tra le gambe e incominciò a singhiozzare. Una poliziotta la prese per un braccio e la aiutò ad alzarsi, poi, senza dire una parola, la accompagnò fino ad un’auto della polizia e la fece sedere accanto a lei. La portarono al distretto e le diedero da bere. 

\- Signorina, come si chiama? – le chiese uno degli agenti.

\- Margareth War.

\- Quanti anni ha signorina War?

\- Ventitre anni agente.

\- Perché aveva una pistola?

Margareth scosse la testa lentamente.

\- Io… io non avevo una pistola. Ce… ce l’aveva il poliziotto seduto accanto a me. Lui ha sparato, l’ha mancato, ed è stato ferito al braccio, io ho preso la pistola e ho sparato. Non ero abituata con una pistola vera e il contraccolpo delle pistole ad aria compressa è più debole così sono caduta, il colpo ha centrato il criminale ma il suo mi ha mancata per… perché sono caduta… capite? Mi… mi dispiace ma devo andare al lavoro, c’è un uomo ferito che ha bisogno di me ora. 

\- Tranquilla, abbiamo gia avvisato il suo capo, hanno portato l’uomo in ospedale gia da un po’. – rispose l’agente che l’aveva portata fino a li. 

Margareth annuì e si rese conto di essersi alzata, così si rimise a sedere.

\- Grazie.

\- E di che, sei tu l’eroina di questa storia. 

\- Io sono solo una ragazza come tante che per puro caso si trovava nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato ed è riuscita a salvare poche persone con il sacrificio di molte altre.

\- Io direi invece che eri nel posto giusto al momento giusto e che grazie a te abbiamo arrestato un pazzo e che hai salvato molte vite oggi… Inoltre tu…

\- Maggie!!!- questa sussultò e poi accennò un sorriso, avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce tra un milione di altre. La sua amica, Jennifer, l’aveva vista.

\- O mio dio Maggie ma cos’è successo? Ti chiamo sul cellulare e mi risponde un poliziotto dicendo che stavi al distretto di polizia. Mi sono preoccupata. Cavolo, ma che hai fatto? Sei tutta sporca di… oddio ma quello è sangue?

Margareth si guardò per la prima volta da quando era uscita di casa quella mattina. Le maniche della camicetta erano tutte macchiate di sangue e, come poté constatare subito dopo guardandosi allo specchio del bagno, anche il resto dei suoi vestiti era nello stesso stato, come anche il suo viso e le sue mani. Dopo un respiro profondo, Margareth si lavò bene le mani e il viso per togliere ogni macchia di sangue. Jennifer la riaccompagnò a casa in macchina e le preparò un bagno caldo, poi l’aiutò a svestirsi e la fece immergere nella vasca. L’acqua diventò subito rossa e Jennifer fu costretta a cambiarla ben due volte prima che riuscisse a rimanere pulita. 

I vestiti di Margareth erano impossibili da salvare, così li mise in una busta e li lasciò da una parte per poi buttarli. Poi, aiutò l’amica ad asciugarsi e a vestirsi in un morbido pigiama di pile e la avvolse in una coperta, le preparò una cioccolata calda e la fece sedere sul divano, accoccolandosi accanto a lei e mettendo uno dei loro film preferiti su Netflix. 

Margareth era persa nella sua mente, si sentiva inutile, impotente… Quando Jennifer si offrì di passare la notte con lei (aveva passato il pomeriggio senza neanche chiedere, non era barattabile come decisione) Margareth rifiutò. Aveva bisogno di stare da sola per un po’, ragionare sugli avvenimenti della giornata. Era grata alla sua amica per il sostegno che le aveva dato, ma aveva bisogno che se ne andasse in quel momento. Jennifer annuì e la lasciò da sola, promettendole di tornare da lei il giorno successivo. 

Margareth non sapeva che fare, si sentiva ancora sporca di sangue, non le era mai capitato di dover curare tante persone in una situazione di stress come quella, al massimo aveva dovuto curare due operai insieme perché era crollata qualche parete durante dei lavori. Non aveva mai visto morire nessuno neanche durante il praticantato in ospedale. E, soprattutto non aveva mai sparato a nessuno. Quel pensiero le fece venire un altro pensiero. Non aveva mai ucciso. Non lo sapeva in realtà, nessuno le aveva detto se il criminale a cui aveva sparato era sopravvissuto oppure no. Ma lei non aveva mai ucciso. 

Uccidere era completamente contro ogni cosa che le era stato insegnato. Un medico deve curare le persone, salvare vite, non deve uccidere la gente, è contro natura. 

Facendo queste riflessioni si era spostata in cucina e aveva afferrato la confezione del gelato. Guardò la scatola che aveva tra le mani e la rimise nel congelatore, non avrebbe affogato il dolore nel cibo come al solito. Tornò in salotto e si sedette sul divano, prese un libro e si mise a leggere. Tuttavia, non riusciva a concentrarsi sulla lettura perché continuava a ripensare agli eventi della mattinata, così chiuse il libro e accese la tv, al telegiornale parlavano della sparatoria. E poi, eccola lì, lei, attraverso lo schermo della televisione, sporca di sangue e con gli occhi allucinati. Vedersi ridotta in quello stato era insopportabile cosi spense la televisione e staccò la spina. 

In quel momento, sentiva l’impellente bisogno di avere qualcuno che la stringesse a sé e le promettesse che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Pensò di chiamare Jennifer ma poi ci ripensò, per l’ennesima volta si chiese che cosa le stava succedendo ma non riuscì a rispondere alla propria domanda. Immersa nei suoi pensieri si rese conto di essersi spostata in camera da letto e di essere a piedi scalzi. Cercando di capire come era arrivata li, non sentì il campanello della porta se non dopo il secondo squillo. Senza preoccuparsi del fatto che era in pigiama e con una coperta avvolta intorno a sé stessa, senza pensare troppo a come doveva essere il suo aspetto fisico al momento, andò ad aprire la porta. 

“Sarà Jennifer che si preoccupa troppo” pensò aprendo la porta. 

Non era Jennifer però, era il ragazzo della metro, il poliziotto a cui avevano sparato. Margareth lo guardò a bocca aperta, non credeva che l’avrebbe rivisto così presto. Cercò di concentrarsi su di lui e capì che era imbarazzato, forse perché era venuto da lei senza invito? Inoltre, doveva aver sbirciato in qualche file riservato o non avrebbe avuto modo di sapere il suo indirizzo. Margareth si strinse la coperta attorno al corpo per coprirsi meglio e alleviare la tensione tra loro. Guardò il braccio di lui, era fasciato e appeso al collo con una fascia:

\- Come stai? - gli chiese.

\- Bene. Sto bene grazie a te. Mi hai salvato la vita e l’hai salvata a tante altre persone oggi. Sei una eroina. Ero qui per ringraziarti tutto qui ora me ne vado, ecco.

Margareth annuì – Vuoi entrare?

\- Sei sicura? Non ti disturbo?

Margareth negò con la testa e lo fece entrare.

\- Bella casa.

\- Cos’è quello? - chiese Margareth indicando un sacchetto che lui teneva dietro la schiena.

\- Oh beh… questo… ecco, avevo pensato che forse potevi avere fame, io, beh ecco, è cibo cinese niente di troppo strano non sapevo che ti piaceva e così ho preso le cose più classiche. Ravioli al vapore, involtini primavera, riso in bianco, pollo, gamberi e nuvolette. A me piacciono queste cose spero che non ti dispiaccia. 

Margareth sorrise. Erano tutte cose che amava. Le piaceva l’idea di mangiare con quel ragazzo. Si conoscevano appena, ma lei si sentiva già molto legata a lui. Esperienze come quella che avevano vissuto loro, legano indissolubilmente le persone. 

“Anche lui dev’essere scosso”, pensò, “però è venuto comunque fino a qui per parlare con me e consolarmi.” 

\- Grazie. Sono i miei piatti preferiti. Perché non ci sediamo a mangiare li sul divano? Possiamo vederci un film mentre mangiamo che ne dici? 

Senza aspettare la sua risposta andò verso lo scaffale dei dvd e cominciò a guardare i film che aveva. La maggior parte di essi erano film fantasy, poi c’erano molte serie televisive poliziesche e fantascientifiche, guardò i suoi film di supereroi, erano tantissimi mentre quelli d’amore erano molto pochi. Non sapeva che scegliere, così gli disse di scegliere lui mentre lei si andava a mettere qualcosa di più adatto alla compagnia, sperando che non scegliesse un film troppo violento che le ricordasse gli eventi della mattina. 

Una volta in camera, si mise una maglietta comoda e dei pantaloni della tuta, vestiti da casa, ma non un pigiama. Non pensò neanche una volta al fatto che aveva un ragazzo che conosceva appena in casa sua, e che quel ragazzo era molto attraente, era ovvio che non voleva altro che un po’ di compagnia dopo un evento traumatico come quello che avevano subito. Si infilò le pantofole ed andò in salotto. Lui stava seduto per terra. Le scatole del ristorante cinese erano disposte ordinatamente sul tavolino davanti alla tv. Notò che stava riattaccando la spina della tv, ma non fece commenti. Mise il dvd nel lettore e si sedette sul divano. Lei prese il telecomando e si sedette accanto a lui. Notò che lui aveva preso delle bottiglie di birra dal frigo e delle lattine di Coca Cola. 

\- Cosa vediamo?

\- L’ultimo film di Superman, lo adoro… Spero non ti dispiaccia.

\- Assolutamente no… Non mi dispiace per niente, è uno dei miei film preferiti…

Lui sorrise e prese un piatto dal tavolo ci mise un po’ di riso in bianco e incominciò a mangiare con le bacchette mentre il film iniziava.

\- Aspetta. – disse lei, prendendogli il piatto dalle mani. Lui la guardò sorpreso e la osservò mentre aggiungeva del pollo e dei gamberi al suo riso. – Prova così. - disse restituendogli il piatto. Poi prese un altro piatto e rifece lo stesso per sé. Poi prese le sue bacchette e inizio a mangiare - Forza! Mangia, non è mica avvelenato. - Lui iniziò a mangiare con un po’ di diffidenza iniziale, lasciandosi andare nel momento in cui si accorse che, in realtà era molto più buono così. Margareth rise, era proprio buffo. – Cerca di non strozzarti Michael. – disse lei, rendendosi conto che era la prima volta che lo chiamava per nome. Fino a quel momento, era stato solo il poliziotto del treno. Il treno, era un po’ che non pensava all’incidente, era incredibile come quel ragazzo fosse capace di calmarla. Si sentiva bene con lui, come se quella mattina non fosse successo niente. Rimasero in silenzio a mangiare e guardare il film. 

Nonostante il film fosse uno dei suoi preferiti, Margareth si rese conto che le scene di battaglia del film le creavano nausea e che scattava ad ogni sparo o rumore forte. Non ci volle molto perché Michael se ne accorgesse e così le prese la mano. Senza rendersene neanche conto, Margareth si avvicinava sempre di più al poliziotto, fino a ritrovarsi con la testa poggiata contro la spalla sana. Girò la testa e sospirò inalando il profumo dell’uomo, le sue labbra posarono sul polso carotideo che pulsava forte e costante. Quel battito che sapeva di vita, la tranquillizzò profondamente. 

A mano a mano che il film proseguiva, i due sorseggiavano le loro bottiglie di Birra. Quando Margareth finì la sua seconda bottiglia di birra, la lasciò sul tavolino e poi tornò ad abbracciare il suo nuovo amico, anzi più esattamente a farsi abbracciare, stando attenta a non fargli male al braccio ferito. 

Finito il film lui l’aiutò a riordinare, si stava già preparando ad andarsene, quando lei lo fermò, prendendolo per il braccio buono. 

\- Che c’è? Hai bisogno di qualcos’altro? 

\- Resta. Resta qui… con me… Per favore. Non… non riesco a pensare di stare sola. 

\- Ecco io… Non so se… 

Lei si alzò sulle punte per stare alla sua stessa altezza, prese il suo viso tra le mani e lo baciò sulle labbra. Non aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere, l’unica volta che aveva baciato un ragazzo era stato lui a baciarla e non le era piaciuto quindi non aveva più lasciato che qualcuno la baciasse nonostante Jennifer avesse tentato più di una volta a farla mettere con qualcuno. Quindi, praticamente, a ventitré anni, quello era il suo primo vero bacio e lo stava dando ad uno sconosciuto in casa sua mentre gli chiedeva di restare con lei per la notte. Non era esattamente quello che aveva sempre sognato ma fu esattamente quello di cui lei aveva bisogno in quel momento. 

Quasi immediatamente, Michael si chinò verso di lei per farla stare più comoda mentre la stringeva a sé con il braccio buono. Lei si sentì al sicuro come non si era più sentita da quella mattina. In quel breve momento le tornò però in mente la sparatoria ed il suo dubbio atroce.

\- È vivo? – chiese quando si separò da lui – L’uomo che ti ha sparato, è ancora vivo?

\- Si, sta bene. Grazie a te, stanno quasi tutti bene. 

-Non è solo merito mio, senza di te non avrei potuto fare nulla. 

Lui sorrise e abbassò lo sguardo, il movimento abortito di portare il braccio ferito al petto lasciò intendere 

Margareth comunque annuì. Si sentiva come se le avessero levato un peso dal petto. Era molto più tranquilla sapendo di non aver ucciso nessuno. Lui lasciò la giacca che aveva iniziato a indossare prima, pronto ad uscire di li, l’appese accanto alla porta e guidò Margareth verso quella che sembrava essere la camera da letto.

\- Meglio se dormi un po’, ormai è notte, starò in salotto, sul divano, ok? Qualsiasi cosa succeda sarò di là d’accordo? Ti proteggo io. Te lo prometto.

Lei annui e si stese nel letto, addormentandosi quasi subito. Lui guardò quella ragazza coraggiosa e confusa, le accarezzò il viso e le sfiorò le labbra con le dita leggermente, prima di allontanarsi da lei e chiudere la porta. 

Come le aveva promesso, andò in salotto, si distese sul divano e si addormentò con le dita appoggiate sulle labbra ripensando al bacio che lei gli aveva dato poco prima. Quella ragazza era particolare, non aveva niente di speciale a prima vista, sembrava solo una ragazza come tante altre, ma era molto di più. Doveva essere molto ricca a giudicare dall’appartamento e dalla zona in cui viveva, ma non sembrava importarle. Aveva un lavoro comune, non molto ben pagato da quello che aveva capito dal breve dossier che avevano fatto su di lei in centrale, si capiva che lavorava solo perché voleva aiutare e non per i soldi, anche dalla reazione che aveva avuto in metro. Era una ragazza incredibile e bellissima e, a quanto pareva, sembrava attratta da lui. Decise che non se la sarebbe lasciata scappare, anche al costo di restare solo amici, decise che lei avrebbe fatto parte della sua vita.

\------------------------------

Margareth si svegliò di soprassalto, urlando, doveva aver avuto un incubo. Si rigirò nel letto e desiderò che Michael fosse nella stanza accanto come quella volta quasi un anno prima in cui lei lo aveva baciato e lui era rimasto con lei tutta la notte a dormire sul divano facendola sentire al sicuro. Dopodiché non aveva più avuto sue notizie e, dopo quel giorno, aveva avuto incubi tutte le notti. Non riusciva a capire perché lui non si fosse più fatto vivo. 

Nel frattempo, lei aveva deciso di lasciare il lavoro per prendere un master in medicina forense. L’esperienza della sparatoria in treno l’aveva scossa, l’aveva cambiata e ora lei voleva solo aiutare a catturare i criminali come la sua eroina, l’antropologa forense Temperance Brennan del telefilm Bones o come gli scienziati di CSI, per quanto sapesse che le cose non funzionavano esattamente come nei telefilm.

Come al solito, era riuscita a completare gli studi nella metà del tempo previsto e quello era il suo primo giorno di lavoro come assistente del medico forense del quartiere, il dottor Isaac Montimer. Si alzò dal letto tutta tremante e bagnata di sudore, si infilò sotto la doccia e rimase li a farsi accarezzare dal getto d’acqua per togliersi di dosso la sensazione di oppressione che le aveva lasciato dentro l’incubo. 

Ripensò a Michael… quasi incominciava a credere di essersi sognata tutto, che lui non fosse venuto mai a trovarla, che non si fossero mai baciati. Lei non aveva pensato di chiedergli il numero, ma lui non l’aveva neanche cercata, sapeva dove viveva e anche il suo numero di telefono quindi, perché non l’aveva contattata? Forse aveva sbagliato qualcosa? Non avrebbe dovuto baciarlo? Eppure era felice di averlo fatto. 

Ogni tanto si sfiorava le labbra con le dita ripensando a quel bacio, aveva quasi la sensazione di sentire ancora le sue labbra sulle sue dopo tutto quel tempo. Non ne aveva parlato a nessuno, neanche alla sua amica Jennifer, era il suo segreto, il loro segreto. Uscì dalla doccia, si asciugò con calma, si vestì e poi, dopo una buona colazione, uscì per andare al lavoro. Si era portata un cambio di vestiti per dopo il lavoro nel caso i suoi si fossero sporcati di sangue o altro durante un’autopsia nonostante il camice, o qualsiasi cosa le avessero fatto fare il primo giorno. 

Era molto eccitata all’idea di aiutare a catturare un criminale senza dover sparare o uccidere qualcuno. Era affascinata dall’idea di poter usare la medicina per condurre all’assassino di un uomo prima che questi uccidesse altra gente. 

Arrivò al laboratorio di medicina legale in anticipo di mezz’ora. Appena entrò capì che c’era qualche problema, la gente non faceva che correre avanti e indietro con barelle di cadaveri. 

\- Che succede? – chiese al primo che trovò.  
\- Una bomba è esplosa accanto al London Eye. Stanno arrivando decine di cadaveri quasi tutti carbonizzati e i dinamitardi hanno minacciato di mettere un’altra bomba. Si teme che sia un attacco terroristico. Sei la nuova vero? Mettiti il camice, serve tutto l’aiuto possibile per identificare le vittime. 

Margareth annuì, prese un camice dalla sua borsa da lavoro e se lo infilò, un agente della sicurezza le porse un cartellino con il suo nome e una tessera identificativa per entrare nel laboratorio, lei ringraziò e corse verso il primo medico che vide. 

\- Salve, sono la nuova assistente del dottor Montimer, cosa posso fare per rendermi utile?

Per tutta risposta l’uomo le indicò un uomo sulla settantina che lavorava su due cadaveri allo stesso tempo. Lei annuì e si diresse verso il dottore. L’etichetta identificativa indicava che quello era il suo mentore, il dottor Montimer.

\- Dottore, sono la sua nuova assistente.

\- Non mi serve nessuna assistente. Me la cavo bene da solo – rispose questi sgarbatamente.

\- Non ne dubito dottore ma ormai sono qui quindi se non le dispiace preferirei mettermi al lavoro immediatamente. Incomincerò l’autopsia di questo cadavere se non le dispiace, lei continui con l’altro.

\- Sono io che decido qui non lei! – alzò lo sguardo, vide l’espressione sul volto di lei, guardò i cadaveri e sospirò - E io decido che lei farà esattamente ciò che ha appena detto che farà.

Margareth sorrise e si mise all’opera. Il dottore aveva glia preso i campioni esterni e i vestiti lasciando a lei il resto del lavoro. Dopo aver annotato le prime osservazioni sul cadavere si apprestò a preparare i bisturi e gli altri strumenti chirurgici. Il corpo era carbonizzato a metà. L’osso del femore destro, metà della cassa toracica e tutte le ossa del braccio e della mano destre erano esposte e annerite, il volto era una maschera di sangue e carne bruciata rendendo impossibile il riconoscimento facciale. Queste condizioni le impedivano di fare un’incisione a Y sul cadavere. Tuttavia, metà del corpo sembrava intatto, dunque decise di proseguire l’autopsia su quella metà e di esaminare le ossa in seguito. 

Aprendo il corpo come poteva, esaminò per prima cosa la trachea e il polmone sinistro della vittima, che era rimasto intatto, per determinare se durante l’incendio aveva inalato una qualsiasi sostanza che potesse determinare la composizione della bomba. Durante l’esame però si rese conto che non solo non c’erano sostanze estranee al loro interno ma non c’era alcuna bruciatura, il tessuto interno della trachea e del polmone era completamente sano. Questo particolare era strano in una vittima di un’esplosione che, come in questo caso, aveva causato un incendio. 

Infatti, se quell’uomo fosse stato vivo al momento dell’esplosione e dell’incendio che questa aveva causato, la trachea e i polmoni avrebbero riportato bruciature gravi dovute all’inalazione dei detriti e del fuoco, l’unica spiegazione era che quell’uomo fosse già morto prima dell’esplosione. Esaminando il resto del corpo scoprì che tutte le fratture e i danni ricevuti dal corpo erano post mortem. Ora restava solo da capire se quell’uomo fosse stato ucciso o se si trattava di morte naturale o accidentale. 

Molte delle fratture portavano a comprendere che l’uomo era stato calpestato da molte persone e aveva ricevuto gravi danni post mortem, simili a quelle ritrovate in vittime di calpestamento durante i concerti o eventi in cui la presenza di molta gente in cerca di vie di fuga, portava a sfortunati decessi. Cercò di capire se oltre a quei danni ce ne fossero altri peri mortem ma non riuscì a vedervene nessuno. Sul radio destro della vittima tuttavia, c’era qualcosa di particolare ma non riusciva a distinguerla bene per via della carbonizzazione dell’osso.

\- Devo fare delle radiografie al corpo prima di bollire le ossa per eliminare la carne. – disse al suo nuovo mentore.

\- A cosa le serve signorina quel corpo è solo un altro morto causato dall’esplosione. La causa della morte mi sembra evidente. Bollire le ossa non è una pratica comune, si fa solo per determinare la causa del decesso quando non è certa.

\- Mi spiace contraddirla dottore ma quest’uomo molto probabilmente era già deceduto prima dell’esplosione.

\- Cosa? E come fa ad affermare una cosa del genere signorina…?

\- War… Dottoressa Margareth War. Posso affermare che non ci sono tracce di fumo o bruciature o altri residui procedenti dall’esplosione nel polmone rimasto intatto e nella trachea della vittima. Inoltre, tutte le fratture provocate dal calpestamento prodotto dalle persone in fuga dall’esplosione sono post mortem. 

\- Interessante. D’accordo vada a fare le radiografie e si assicuri di aver scoperto tutto ciò che poteva dalla carne prima di bollire le ossa e si assicuri anche di aver seguito tutti i passi delle procedure per la raccolta delle prove prima di determinare che la causa della morte non è l’esplosione. Scopra cosa è successo a quest’uomo dottoressa War, lo lascio nelle sue mani. Se determina che si tratta di un omicidio le verrà assegnato un agente per lavorare al caso anche se sarà difficile dal momento che siamo tutti molto concentrati sull’esplosione della bomba. Ora vada.

Margareth annuì e portò il corpo in laboratorio per fare le radiografie. Prima di eliminare qualsiasi prova che la carne poteva portarle, voleva essere sicura di aver fatto tutto ciò che poteva. Dalle radiografie della vittima risultò che quell’uomo aveva un numero enorme di fratture, e non solo quelle post mortem, c’erano molte fratture peri mortem che si erano risaldate con il passare del tempo, ma quella frattura sull’osso radiale destro non era ancora visibile come se si trattasse di una microfrattura. Raccolse tutte le nuove prove, ricontrollò ciò che aveva scoperto e poi decise di bollire solo quell’osso, giusto per iniziare. Recise i legamenti del gomito e del polso ma lasciò l’ulna attaccata al radio, la bollitura avrebbe pensato a separarli. 

Dopo aver bollito l’osso, lo osservò attentamente. Appena sopra il punto in cui la mano si collegava al radio, c’era ben visibile la microfrattura che aveva notato prima solo che ora guardandola meglio riuscì a notare che quella non era una frattura era un piccolo solco, come quelli provocati da una lama che andava dalla mano verso il gomito per una lunghezza di circa tre centimetri e non aveva una grande profondità. Il taglio non era regolare come se la mano che l’aveva causato stesse tremando al momento dell’incisione. 

Margareth si precipitò a controllare l’altro polso e la vide, una piccola cicatrice simile a quella dell’altro braccio ma meno profonda, infatti non aveva raggiunto l’osso o si sarebbe visto. Decise di scattare una foto. Quell’uomo aveva cercato di suicidarsi e per provocare un solco del genere sul radio destro doveva anche essere mancino. Tuttavia quel tentativo di suicidio non era la causa del decesso, infatti doveva essere avvenuto circa un mese prima considerando il rimarginamento delle ferite autoinflitte e dal rimodellamento dell’osso in seguito al taglio. Per essersi salvato dopo un tentativo di suicidio di quella portata doveva essere stato per forza ricoverato in un ospedale. 

\- Dottore, so come identificare la vittima.

\- Come? Il riconoscimento facciale è impossibile e non sappiamo con chi comparare la cartella medica, in questi casi un esperto cerca di ricostruire il volto a partire dal cranio della vittima ma così… È impossibile.

\- Quest’uomo è sopravvissuto ad un tentativo di suicidio circa un mese fa. Dev’essere stato ricoverato in un ospedale quindi dobbiamo cercare negli ospedali se qualche maschio caucasico, mancino, alto 1,85 m per 80 kg di peso corporeo è stato ricoverato in un qualche pronto soccorso per tentato suicidio. Forse siamo fortunati, io inizierei a cercare negli ospedali vicino al punto in cui è stato ritrovato il cadavere, forse si trovava li per caso o forse ci viveva o lavorava. Ho determinato l’ora del decesso a circa tre ore prima dell’esplosione e a giudicare dai residui che ho trovato sulla parte di pelle intatta, è stato gettato nei rifiuti. Ho ricontrollato le prove che lei ha catalogato prima del mio arrivo e sembrano confermare le mie ipotesi. Ho inviato un campione di sangue al laboratorio per effettuare uno screening tossicologico della vittima per escludere l’avvelenamento e l’overdose dalle cause del decesso. A chi posso chiedere di effettuare questi controlli?

\- Aspetti un attimo dottoressa. – uscì dalla stanza e ritornò con un agente. Ripeté ciò che aveva scoperto al poliziotto. Questi annuì e chiamò qualcuno con la ricetrasmittente, poi si rivolse a lei.

\- Stanno controllando, appena avremo dei risultati un agente le porterà i dati di tutti quelli che corrispondono alla sua descrizione, dubito che siano molti. Lei intanto si concentri sulla causa del decesso. Se si tratta di omicidio dovrà affiancare l’agente che le porterà i file, durante tutta l’indagine. 

\- Sissignore! Mi rimetto subito al lavoro per scoprire la causa del decesso.

E così fece. Ricontrollò il corpo per essere sicura di non essersi sbagliata in nessuna delle affermazioni precedenti e di aver trovato tutto ciò che c’era da trovare sulla pelle e poi procedette a bollire il resto delle ossa. Mentre queste bollivano lei si concentrò sul cervello della vittima per determinare se ci fosse qualche danno mortale. Non trovandone nessuno, si concentrò sulle ossa appena pulite. Le mise in ordine sul tavolo del laboratorio e iniziò a studiarle. Appuntò tutte le fratture post mortem e quelle peri mortem dividendo queste ultime in ordine cronologico secondo il grado di rimodellamento dell’osso. 

Le più recenti erano di quattro giorni prima del decesso. Quell’uomo non avrebbe dovuto essere per strada senza un’ingessatura e una sedia a rotelle. Aveva una clavicola rotta e le prime due falangi dell’indice sinistro spezzate. L’omero destro presentava un solco longitudinale provocato da un’arma da taglio, sembrava da difesa. C’era un solco simile sul femore destro come se qualcuno l’avesse attaccato con una lama molto affilata, come una spada. Osservando meglio quei solchi determinò che non erano stati mortali ma che decisamente erano stati inflitti alla vittima poche ore prima della morte. 

Quell’uomo doveva aver fatto arrabbiare qualcuno di molto pericoloso. Non solo era stato picchiato più volte e aveva tentato il suicidio, ma era stato anche accoltellato. La ferita sull’omero era compatibile con una ferita da difesa, ma quella sulla gamba per poco non aveva reciso l’arteria femorale, quell’uomo era sopravvissuto ad un attacco violento come quello per poi morire poche ore dopo per una causa che lei non aveva ancora determinato. Mentre rifletteva su questo vide con la coda dell’occhio un solco che non aveva visto prima. All’altezza del cuore c’era un solco molto piccolo su una costola che non presentava nessun rimodellamento. Lo osservò con maggiore attenzione. 

\- Non ci credo…

\- A cosa non credi Margareth?

Margareth sussultò. Quella voce… l’aveva sognata, l’aveva desiderata ogni notte da quella notte e ora il proprietario della voce era proprio li, dietro di lei. Si girò lentamente e guardò Michael negli occhi. Come le erano mancati quegli occhi neri, profondi come pozzi senza fondo… poi si ricordò di quell’anno passato a chiedersi che fine aveva fatto, degli incubi che l’avevano tormentata da allora e la rabbia prese possesso del suo corpo. Gli andò incontro e gli tirò pugno sul naso con tutta la forza che aveva. Lui, che non si aspettava una reazione del genere, barcollò all’indietro tenendosi il naso sanguinante tra le mani. 

\- Sub…subbongo che me lo zono medidado. – doveva avergli rotto il naso a giudicare da come parlava. Subito si sentì in colpa e fece un passo avanti per avvicinarsi a lui e rimettergli apposto il naso. Vedendo che lei gli si avvicinava di nuovo lui arretrò, temendo di essere colpito di nuovo, ma vedendo l’espressione mortificata e confusa che aveva sul viso lasciò che lei controllasse i danni e lo medicasse.

\- Farà un po’ male. – disse prima di prendergli il naso rotto con le dita e rimetterglielo apposto.

\- Aarg! Che male! Perché l’hai fatto? Mi faceva già male prima.

\- Che bambinone che sei! Te l’ho aggiustato, così non ti resta storto. Per fortuna hai girato un po’ la testa e non ti ho preso in pieno sennò il danno sarebbe stato molto più grave.

Lui si toccò il naso e gemette.

\- Più grave di così?

Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli mise un cerotto rigido sul naso per evitare che si storcesse di più. Visto che sanguinava ancora da entrambe le narici, lo fece sedere con la testa all’indietro e gli mise due batuffoli di cotone nel naso per bloccare l’emorragia. 

\- Sta buono così e non ti muovere. – lui annui e le diede una cartellina che teneva in mano e che a lei era sfuggita completamente.

\- Sei tu l’agente di collegamento con cui devo lavorare? – lui annuì – Non ti muovere! Fermo li! Ok tu sta buono così mentre io controllo queste cartelle mediche poi ti spiego che cosa ho trovato ma per ora sta fermo così e non ti muovere. - lui alzò un pollice per farle capire che aveva afferrato il concetto.

Lei iniziò a comparare le cartelle che lui le aveva portato con ciò che lei aveva scoperto sul cadavere durante l’autopsia e si scordò completamente di lui fino a quando non trovò una cartella compatibile con le lesioni e le caratteristiche del suo John Doe. 

\- La vittima si chiamava Philip Marlowe, pugile di bassa lega, (questo spiega le numerose fratture peri mortem che ho trovato sul corpo), sposato, due figli, è stato ucciso tre o quattro ore prima dell’esplosione con un colpo inflitto da un coltello dritto nel cuore passando tra le costole e sfiorandole appena. Non ero riuscita a scoprirlo prima perché il cuore è rimasto carbonizzato durante l’esplosione. Ma la lama ha lasciato un’intaccatura quasi invisibile sulla costola. Forse, se si facesse un calco si potrebbe capire che tipo di lama ha causato la ferita. Dopo essere stato ucciso, è stato buttato in un secchio della spazzatura. L’esplosione deve aver fatto saltare il cassonetto facendo si che il corpo cadesse per terra. Le persone in fuga dall’esplosione, hanno calpestato il cadavere il quale, in seguito, è stato raggiunto dalle fiamme. Sui vestiti della vittima doveva esserci stato un qualche acceleratore, forse dell’alcool, che probabilmente è finito sulla vittima nel cassonetto, provocando la combustione della metà destra del suo corpo.

Finita la spiegazione si girò verso di lui e rimase a guardarlo. Le era mancato più di quanto avesse mai potuto immaginare ma non glie l’avrebbe fatto notare. L’aveva ferita quando non si era più fatto sentire e lei non aveva la minima intenzione di restare scottata di nuovo. Non voleva più soffrire. Così adottò un’aria professionale e decise che non si sarebbe lasciata coinvolgere emotivamente dal caso e che non gli avrebbe più permesso di giocare con i suoi sentimenti. Facendo questi pensieri si rese conto di quanto sembravano stupidi. Lui non aveva giocato con i suoi sentimenti, lei lo aveva baciato era lei che si era montata la testa e aveva visto cose che non c’erano. L’unico motivo per cui lui non si era più fatto vivo doveva essere per forza questo, lei si era immaginata tutto, lui non voleva lei, era andato da lei quella notte solo perché si sentiva in debito dopo che lei gli aveva salvato la vita.

\- Scusa per il naso. Mi sono arrabbiata perché non ti sei più fatto vivo dopo la notte della sparatoria. Credevo che saremo stati amici ma tu…

\- Tranquilla. Ti capisco. Anche io mi sarei preso a pugni. Mi spiace di non essermi più fatto vivo. Ma dimmi un po’, come mai ora lavori qui? Prima salvavi le persone e ora le dissezioni?

\- Beh, sai, dopo quel giorno non ho più sopportato l’idea di perdere un paziente così aiuto comunque ma non mi sento in colpa se un paziente muore, qui i pazienti sono già morti! Così posso dare loro pace almeno. Capisci?

\- Capisco perfettamente. È uno dei motivi per cui sono diventato un poliziotto. Come va la vita? Hai conosciuto gente nuova? Non so un ragazzo o una ragazza interessante?

\- Nessuna novità sul fronte personale, stessa casa, stessa migliore amica, stesse conoscenze, stessi gusti… E tu?

\- Niente novità neanche per me. Forse ti sembrerà strano visto che non ci conosciamo troppo bene ma… mi sei mancata. 

Si era aperta troppo e ora rischiava di essere ferita di nuovo, doveva rimediare.

\- Agente Thorne, questa discussione mi sembra inadeguata e poco opportuna. – con quella affermazione l’aveva confusa ancora di più così decise di cambiare tema e fare in modo che la trattasse come un coroner qualsiasi con il quale doveva lavorare riportando la sua attenzione sull’omicidio – Mi hanno detto di accompagnarla durante l’indagine nel caso si trovassero prove nuove. Consiglierei di andare a vedere cosa troviamo a casa della vittima. Dobbiamo comunicare la brutta notizia alla famiglia. 

Quando si rese conto del distacco con cui lei gli parlava Michael capì che faceva meglio a lasciar perdere l’argomento per il momento. 

\- Come preferisci Margareth – disse tristemente – Vuole seguirmi dottoressa War? Andremo a parlare con la famiglia della vittima. 

Si alzò, si tolse il cotone dal naso e si avviò verso l’uscita con Margareth che lo seguiva con una cassetta di strumenti per rilevare le possibili prove che avrebbe potuto trovare.

\-------------------------

Come previsto, non fu facile comunicare la notizia alla famiglia, la moglie voleva vedere il corpo, voleva essere sicura al 100% di quello che gli stavano dicendo, non voleva credere alle loro parole. Non voleva perdere la speranza. 

A quel punto, Margareth dovette spiegare il modo in cui avevano trovato il corpo e le condizioni in cui si trovava, spiegò la causa della morte e le vicissitudini successive. Sfortunatamente, non poteva dirle nulla di particolare se non che l’uomo aveva un piccolo tatuaggio a forma di fiocco di neve sulla caviglia destra e un piccolo neo alla destra dell’ombelico. 

Queste, evidentemente, erano le prove di cui la donna aveva bisogno, perché si mise a piangere come una fontana. Fortunatamente, Michael aveva pensato bene di farla sedere sul divano prima di comunicarle la terribile notizia. Un po’ impacciata, Margareth si avvicinò alla donna, si sedette accanto a lei e cercò di consolarla. 

-Mi spiace tantissimo. Signora, le mie condoglianze – disse Michael prendendo un quadernino tra le mani – mi spiace molto doverle fare delle domande in questo momento così triste, ma ha idea di chi possa aver voluto la morte di suo marito?

Cercando di asciugarsi gli occhi con la mano e tirando su col naso, la vedova cercò di rispondere. Margareth le porse un fazzolettino di carta e la donna lo prese con un piccolo sorriso e un cenno della testa. Si soffiò il naso e si asciugò gli occhi con un angolo del fazzoletto. 

-Mio marito è… era partito per un viaggio di lavoro. Aveva un match, qualcosa che lo doveva far salire di categoria, fargli avere uno stipendio migliore. Avevamo bisogno di soldi, crescere due figli non è economico. Lei ha figli? – chiese girandosi verso Margareth.

-No signora, non ancora. Devo trovare la persona giusta prima. – la donna sorrise un po’ di più, ma era un sorriso molto triste.

-La persona giusta eh? Il mio Philip era la persona giusta per me. L’amore della mia vita – la signora sembrò accorgersi di qualcosa, il suo viso perse vitalità e ricominciò a piangere – Era l’amore della mia vita e adesso non c’è più. Gli ho sempre detto di stare attento, di non mettersi contro nessuno, di lasciare il lavoro se necessario. Perché doveva fare un lavoro così pericoloso? Lo sapevo che sarebbe finito male prima o poi. 

-Signora, la prego, cerchi di farci capire come sono andate le cose, potrebbe non entrarci nulla il suo lavoro alla fine – disse Michael – lei sapeva che suo marito aveva tentato il suicidio circa un mese fa?

La donna annuì tristemente. 

-L’ho trovato io, nel bagno, aveva tagliato le vene a destra ma l’avevo sentito urlare e mi sono scapicollata in bagno, stava cercando di tagliarsi anche le vene a sinistra ma l’ho fermato prima che facesse grandi danni. Non riusciva a trovare un lavoro serio e il suo lavoro sul ring non andava troppo bene. Lui ha sempre avuto una base di depressione, prendeva i farmaci e tutto. Si era ripreso un po’ nell’ultimo mese. L’allenamento e la prospettiva di un ingaggio importante hanno fatto molto per il suo umore. Il suo manager aveva trovato questo ingaggio di una settimana in Francia… Non lo aspettavo fino a domani. Non so perché fosse qui… Non posso credere che non lo rivedrò mai più – e si rimise a piangere. Margareth che la stringeva, cercando di consolarla. 

-Posso avere il contatto del manager? – chiese Michael cercando di mantenere un minimo di tatto. La donna prese il cellulare e gli mostrò un numero. Michael se lo appuntò e la ringraziò. 

-Se la sente di rimanere da sola signora? – chiese Margareth porgendo un altro fazzoletto di carta alla donna. 

Lei annuì e li accompagnò alla porta. 

-Se si ricorda altro, mi chiami – disse Michael consegnando alla donna un bigliettino da visita.

-La ringrazio Agente Thorne – disse la vedova prima di chiudere la porta dietro di loro. 

\------------------------

Tornati in obitorio, Margareth si mise al lavoro sulle vittime dell’esplosione che continuavano a spuntare come funghi. Serviva davvero tutta la manodopera possibile ad occuparsi del caso. Michael, tornò alla centrale per eseguire un po’ di ricerche sul manager del pugile prima di andare ad interrogarlo. 

Margareth aveva deciso di lasciarlo lavorare da solo, non voleva finire per errore in una lotta o una sparatoria, non era per quello che aveva scelto questo lavoro. Voleva portare pace alle vittime. L’unico modo per farlo era scoprire com’erano morte e perché. Sapeva che, anche se il primo giorno era stato movimentato, questo non avrebbe scandito i ritmi del suo futuro. Londra non era una città con una criminalità violenta ed un tasso di mortalità particolarmente alto. Certo, nella storia aveva avuto i suoi tempi più oscuri, ma non erano certo quelli in cui vivevano in quel momento. 

Dopo una giornata ad identificare cadaveri, non vedeva l’ora di tornare a casa. Il suo mentore si era rivelato essere una persona molto schietta e, spesso, sgarbata, tuttavia, lei non si lasciò impressionare facilmente e decise di fare le cose a modo suo. Aiutò dove serviva aiuto, anche se l’aiuto serviva a lui, l’aveva visto cercare qualcosa senza guardare e glie lo aveva passato senza dirgli nulla. All’inizio cercava di protestare. 

“No, non è questo che cercavo” poi ci ripensava e doveva ammettere che lei aveva ragione “e invece si, grazie signorina War” 

Non una volta lei lo corresse sull’appellativo, in fondo, era una dottoressa, non una signorina qualsiasi, però non le importavano quei dettagli, le importava solo che il suo lavoro fosse ben fatto e che le venisse riconosciuto. 

Quando a fine giornata si tolse il camice sporco di sangue e lo ripiegò in una bustina di plastica per portarlo alla sterilizzatrice a cui le era stato detto di avere accesso, il dottore finalmente alzò gli occhi dai vari moduli che aveva cominciato a compilare un paio d’ore prima, quando il flusso di cadaveri provenienti dall’esplosione era scemato (52 vittime in totale, uno di loro era il kamikaze, senza contare il pugile). 

-Signorina… Dottoressa War, la ringrazio del suo aiuto oggi, è stata preziosa la sua presenza. Cerchi di non rubarmi il lavoro, mi manca poco alla pensione. 

-Non si preoccupi dottore, devo ancora imparare molto da lei. Aspetterò che vada in pensione per prendere il suo posto, nel frattempo, sono lieta di essere la sua assistente. 

Il dottore sorrise, annuì soddisfatto e le fece segno di andare. 

-A domani Dottore. 

-A domani, a domani.

\----------------------------------

Il viaggio verso casa era stato tranquillo, lo stress del giorno si era piano piano fatto sentire e lei non vedeva l’ora di andare a dormire. Ovviamente, Michael era davanti alla sua porta. 

-Che vuoi? Sono stanca. Ci sono novità sul caso del pugile? 

-Ci sto ancora lavorando, a quanto pare, il manager è sparito nel nulla. Lo troveremo. Se non è l’omicida, probabilmente è una possibile vittima. Non è per questo che sono venuto però. 

-E per cosa sei venuto?

-Per scusarmi con te – si guardò la punta delle scarpe, capo chino e mani in tasca, postura da pentito o da bugiardo. 

-Guardami negli occhi e spiegami perché sei sparito. Poi vedremo se accetterò le tue scuse. 

-Possiamo entrare? Si gela qui fuori. 

Margareth sollevò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffò e poi aprì la porta. La casa era esattamente come l’aveva lasciata quella mattina ma, insieme a Michael, sembrava diversa. Gli angoli che le erano sembrati bui e cupi improvvisamente riprendevano colore ai suoi occhi. 

Cercando di mantenere la compostezza che si era preposta, Margareth si sedette sul divano e lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato e le braccia conserte davanti al petto. 

-Allora… le cose sono andate così. Quella mattina, mi sono svegliato sul tuo divano e tu ancora dormivi. Sembravi serena e tranquilla e non volevo svegliarti, ma ero stato chiamato in centrale a testimoniare, così sono andato, non ho pensato di lasciare un biglietto e di questo mi sono sempre pentito. Poi mi hanno mandato a infiltrarmi sotto copertura per la prima volta in vita mia e sono stato per nove mesi senza contatti con il mondo esterno se non con il mio capo. 

-Potevi venire a trovarmi… dopo…

-In realtà, ci ho pensato molto spesso. Però… Avevo paura della tua reazione, non sapevo se avresti voluto vedermi oppure no, se fossi arrabbiata con me o se mi avessi semplicemente dimenticato…

I due rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, evitando di guardarsi negli occhi, un’aria tesa tra loro, qualcosa che stava per accadere… Fu Margareth a rompere il silenzio. 

-Mi sei mancato. Non riesco a dormire bene da quando… Per favore, resta con me stasera. 

-Resterò con te quando e dove vuoi Margareth. Ti prometto che non sparirò mai più in quel modo. Adesso siamo colleghi poi, non potrei farlo neanche volendo. E non voglio. 

-Stai zitto che è meglio. 

-Fammi stare zitto tu – provocò lui avvicinandosi a lei fino a che non stavano respirando la stessa aria. Lei lo prese in parola e lo baciò con rabbia, tutta la frustrazione di quei mesi e tutti gli incubi. Riversò nel bacio la folle attrazione che provava per lui, non era amore, ma poteva diventarlo, con il tempo. 

I due si strinsero l’uno all’altra come in quella giornata che sembrava essere un’eternità prima. Le loro labbra danzavano le une sopra le altre, mentre i loro corpi si stringevano insieme, cercando di unirsi in modo da non separarsi mai. 

La morte, i casi, tutto era meno importante di quel contatto tra loro che era rimasto attraverso il tempo, come se fossero stati destinati a ritrovarsi ancora e riappacificarsi. 

Quella notte, dormirono abbracciati nel letto di Margareth e nessuno dei due ebbe incubi. Il giorno dopo, si alzarono e andarono a lavoro insieme e continuarono a lavorare insieme per molto tempo ancora. I casi vennero risolti, Margareth diventò una grande coroner mentre Michael diventò un grande poliziotto. Insieme erano una grande squadra. Da allora in poi.

**Author's Note:**

> Se proprio volete dire qualcosa, che sia costruttiva


End file.
